Everybody Left But You
by Muckefuck
Summary: The search for kings is over, leaving Judal in a fragmented state, being cared for by Aladdin. The boy seems to be doing it for a reason though, a reason that Judal can't comprehend. PWP


The moon had risen over the lands as Judal came to rest in the room. He undid the robes he had been wearing, leaving them nearby as he climbed into the bed. He watched the stars glint in the skies outside. He listened to the soft breeze travel through the area. Everything was so calm. Judal could only vaguely miss how things had been before. The violence, the pain. His hand ran over the scars on his person, realizing they would probably remain there forever. He was at least alive.

His savior walked in, looking over at him while ruffling a towel through his hair. A smile grew on the boy's face as he looked over. "Judal? What's wrong? Are your rukh bothering you?"

"They haven't bothered me since you started to bring me out of depravity," Judal informed him, sitting up in bed only to beckon the boy into his arms. He pulled the other close and laid back down. His face pressed against the other's back, taking in the other's presence.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Aladdin looked over his shoulder at him, those hands of his coming to rest on top of Judal's.

"I told you I'm fine. Stop asking stupid questions." Judal wrapped his legs around the boy, wanting the closeness for a bit. It had turned into a habit, one he was quickly becoming needy to satisfy. The boy only seemed to want to encourage him. Wiggling in his arms, the boy rolled over to face him, smiling up to him with those bright blue eyes. Once more, for possibly the thousandth time, Judal got to see that smile. The one that was always given to Sinbad or Alibaba or any of the brat's friends, he finally was getting to see it. His view was closer though, noticing a faint blush to the other's features now and then.

"It's okay if you don't want to try to use the Wisdom of Solomon to try to pull you out of depravity more tomorrow."

"I didn't say that, did I?" Judal shook his head. "Don't assume anything, brat. We'll continue tomorrow." He pushed the boy closer to him, "now sleep. I don't want you backing out because you're sleepy."

"Alright."

Judal shut his eyes soon enough afterwards. He had watched the boy relax into his arms, watching him drift into his dreams. After days of trying to bring him out of depravity, after days of pushing himself out of the full grasp of the Al Thamen; Judal was finally finding himself more interested in dreams. He wasn't entirely sure if he had ever dreamed before, but lately…

Lately there had been so many dreams. Sometimes he was soaring over clouds, sometimes he was living with those people who he knew had been his parents. There were nights he would dream of the boy beside him now dying. He would awaken only to punch the boy, watching him wake up and complain. The blood on his hands from Aladdin's nose combined with the complaints and punches back would make him relax.

Then there were nights where he would dream of nothing, waking up in a exhausted mood. It was those days that Aladdin would become most worried about him. Their training always ended up harder on those days. He couldn't help but to wonder if it was from the years of having the Al Thamen stopping him from dreaming. Even with the Al Thamen defeated and gone, he could feel the remnants of their grasp on him.

He had never been under their control, but he had been influenced by them. It was that influence, that restriction on his childhood hopes and infantile need for others being withheld that had made him who he had been. And now…

Now there were just fragments of himself, slowly being placed back together by the boy. With his magoi out of whack, being a loose cannon for outbursts of power; Sinbad had pushed him away. The Kou family, what was left, had turned away, telling him to find control before he returned.

Everyone had brushed him aside, except for Aladdin. The other had taken him away from the others, began to push him to remember and get back the control he had lost. Why, he would ask from time to time, not wanting the other's pity.

We're both magi, he would tell him, but they both knew that was a lie. There was more to his helping then he was letting on. Judal just didn't know what.

Seeing the boy resting now though, it made him sigh. He would have to follow suit and dream away the evening. They had another day of training ahead of them. There would be a new town to travel to, new sites to see. He had been insistent on moving from place to place, seeing the world for what it was without the others to color their views.

"Goodnight brat," he told the boy, curling up against him, drifting to sleep.

They both slept for a long time, Judal's body pressed against Aladdin's. Yet that peaceful rest ended for one, the boy's eyes opening slowly halfway through the night. A yawn escaped him as he looked over at the other. His eyes drifted over the raven-haired man's features. He sat up, running his hand over the other's face. He leaned in closer, pressing his forehead against the man's own. His eyes wandered along the other's facial features.

Judal had been really wounded before. It was hard to believe that no one had wanted him. Just because he had been defenseless, prone to outbursts of ice that had almost killed Ja'far. Everyone had left him lying there in the battlefield.

He had stumbled upon him only by chance, picking him up carefully, bringing him to a small hut outside the area. He had bandaged him up, cared for him. He had been the one to try to bring him to Sindria, to the Kou Empire. Then when they had turned him away, he had gone with Judal without allowing the others to speak with him without Judal in earshot.

He didn't mind it, being alone with Judal. He liked the fact that the other was most of the time much less rude. He was quieter, but it was a more mature feeling he got from the other. Instead of that need for power, he asked questions, asked about dreams and living. He asked more about the white rukh, about Ugo and the Wisdom of Solomon. Those red eyes of his would be locked on him as Aladdin would answer.

It was to be expected that he would begin to find the other to be interesting in other ways. Judal's movements seemed to catch his attention. He would find himself offended when strangers would think them brothers. Sometimes he would find himself mimicking the other's movements, mirroring the way he would rest or sit. There were times where he could swear he could feel those red eyes on him, making him take a bit longer to pack their small assortment of things away for some reason.

Sometimes he would make the other pause, just so they could look up at the skies and Judal could feel more comfortable to ask more questions. He had grown used to Judal's complaints and compliments. The compliments would make him look over in surprise. Every single time, he would look at the other and wonder, was he finally escaping depravity?

With the world having left them to themselves in lieu of more important things, it had left them endless amounts of time.

And now with Judal next to him, he found himself thinking about the books he had read from before. He remembered every word, every diagram. His eyes wandered down the other's person, wondering if they had been any bit accurate. His hands traced along the other's chest, watching him carefully before he was down to the other's hips, pushing the covers away more so he could look.

He was half erect for some reason. Was he having a good dream?

A small smile came to Aladdin's face. He hunched over, wrapping his mouth around the other's erection and giving it a suck, his shoulders shaking in mirth as he felt the man buck into his mouth. He sucked again, running his tongue over the other's length. Judal shuddered from his touch.

He had never actually touched someone before, but it looked like he was enjoying it. He continued to bother the man, sucking and licking at the other's cock. His teeth grazing the sensitive skin, Aladdin watched Judal writhe and twist within the sheets. His face began to turn into a blushing mess. His hair began to be turned into a mess under him as he tried to continue sleeping.

He felt under the other's cock, fingers just barely touching at the other's balls. He fondled the other, listening to a moan or two escape the man under him. He pulled the cock out of his mouth with a soft popping noise, wiping at the spittle around his mouth.

Judal seemed to be squirming more in his sleep, unable to sleep as soundly. It was interesting. He tossed around, reaching around until Aladdin moved back into his arms, feeling the body move against his, grinding for relief. He wrapped his arms around Judal's neck, kissing him and feeling the kiss returned. It was a hungry kiss, filled with need and desire. He shivered, feeling all the air slowly vanishing from his person.

Those red eyes opened to look at him as Aladdin tried to pull away. Judal staring at him in shock as he let him have space. He looked down only for his face to turn a darker red. He gaped, unable to fully comprehend what was happening.

Aladdin didn't let him think about it, instead capturing those lips with his own once more. He rolled onto the other's chest, feeling Judal try to wake up. He was still so tired. Aladdin could almost see him thinking this was a dream. "I love you," he told him, just to see how he would react.

The response was stronger than he had expected. Judal's arms wrapping around him, yanking him in until they were completely pressed together. He nipped at Judal's lips, kissing him teasingly as the other rolled them over. Without hesitation, without thought; Judal was pressing down upon him, trying to take him completely for his own. It was like he was trying to prove something with the way he moved.

He cupped the other's face, kissing him again, trailing his lips over that face. He showered the other in affections, feeling Judal's erection moving to go somewhere that would hurt. He spread his legs, knowing that when this happened it would probably hurt. His books had said it always did, but less if he relaxed. He forced himself to relax, to let the other do as he pleased.

Then Judal was pushed in, thrusting into him. Those bleary eyes closed, probably trying to resume sleeping or trying to wake up more. He wasn't sure anymore. He just knew when he heard the nickname for himself, he found himself turned on by it. He found himself being stuck nibbling and biting at the other's chest and abdomen while Judal leaned his head back to moan.

Aladdin's mouth wandered over the wounds from the war, tracing along them with his tongue. he clung to Judal more with his hands, digging into his back a bit with his nails. He bucked his hips in time with Judal's movements. Whatever he could do, he was doing.

He continued to push the other into showing more expressions, into doing more to him. He felt the other lean forward, those hands of his burying themselves into his hair. Those lips seared a path along his shoulders and face. He was so much bigger, looming over him like the brightest of suns.

It made him want to bask in the black sunlight and revel in it.

Judal came hard inside him, the man clinging to him tight. The feel of those muscles coiling under his skin, pressing him closer; the feel of Judal's face scrunching up in frustration at having cum so soon; it went a long way towards pleasing Aladdin. He clung to the other, bucking his hips a bit more until he felt his limits reached.

He lost himself in the feeling, the euphoria captured him without hesitation. He repeated his statement from before, feeling the other shivering beneath him. His hands rubbed the other's back as he let himself be lost in the night affair. The world had seemed to stop, letting them have this moment again. The only thing that Aladdin could think about was Judal's arms around him, holding him close.

It was a wordless mutual affection, even if he was unconscious.

The feeling of peace left though, leaving Aladdin to pull Judal carefully back under the sheets. He wiped at the cum with a nearby towel from his bath earlier. He tossed that aside soon enough though, wanting to hold Judal instead. His head rested against Judal once more. His smile became more bittersweet.

"Let's see if you remember your dream tonight, Jugemu. I want to do this while you're awake sometime."


End file.
